


I Guess That's Love

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec One Shots [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A little of sex magic, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lots of 'I love you's, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post Episode: s2e20, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Magnus and Alec are very happy of being back together. Magnus promised a bath, and of course they have sex.





	I Guess That's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another smutty shot! I'm still missing two (one of them has two chapters) for translation, but my Spanish speaking readers wanted a reconciliation one so I'm posting it here as well. I'm having a mechanism to choose the top and bottom, I'm giving them turns in each shot but in the Spanish versions; so last time Alec was bottom (that one is not posted here yet) and they were 3 against 3, so is Magnus' turn. Hope you like it.
> 
> Tittle: From the song Can't Pretend by Tom Odell.

Magnus and Alec walked through the door of the loft together, holding hands. They felt a constant happiness running through their bodies; they were together, they had reconciled; Jace was alive and they had finally defeated Valentine and Jonathan. Everything was perfect.

The warlock took off his extravagant jacket while Alec did the same with his. After leaving them on the sofa and taking off their shoes, they looked at each other for some moments. It was an intense look, full of adoration and relief. Magnus eventually broke the spell with a chuckle as he adjusted the cuff of his ear.

“Do you feel awkward?” Alec asked with a smile.

“No, darling. It's just... At first when you asked me if we could talk, I didn’t thought things were going to end well. But now you're here," answered the warlock. Alec smiled wider before moving closer to him and taking his face in his hands.

"I was also afraid it wouldn’t work out, Magnus. That you'd walk away again," he said, looking at his boyfriend in the eye. “I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest that night at the Institute. It hurt every time you looked at me with that coldness.”

"I'm sorry," Magnus said, stroking the hands on his face with his. “It was very difficult for me too; seeing you and treating you like we didn’t have history and today, seeing you wounded, Alexander, no—”

"Shhh, it’s fine. I'm sorry, too, Magnus. I should’ve told you the truth about the sword, I should’ve trusted you.”

Magnus kissed his boyfriend slowly before answering.

“What matters is that we are together now and we won the war, darling.” Magnus’ voice was becoming lower as he moved closer to the hunter. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec whispered back before kissing him.

The kiss started slow but then Magnus licked Alec's lower lip requesting entrance. The Nephilim gladly granted it letting out a sound from the back of his throat and crashing his tongue with his lover’s one. Then he let Magnus slip his tongue completely into his mouth and sucked hard, causing the warlock to moan.

Magnus buried one of his hands in Alec's hair while the other pulled him closer by his waist. Both felt chills in their bodies, coupled with the sense of peace for winning the war and being together again.

They separated for the lack of air, placing their foreheads together and gasping slightly by the intensity of the kiss.

"I've missed you so much," Alec said in a hoarse voice. “I can’t live without you. I can’t be without you. I need you, Magnus. I love you.”

Alec wanted to compensate for those days that he had fought with Magnus, for all the moments that he had wanted to kiss him and had to contain himself. For all the "I love you”s that they didn’t said.

Magnus's breath caught up in his throat from the urgency in Alec's voice. He breathed out loudly before opening his eyes and meeting those of his handsome Hunter.

“I’ve missed you too, my love,” he answered with a slight smile. “It was only for a few days, but they felt like an eternity. I love you too and I never want to choose between the downworld and you again. I want that next time, we make a decision together. I need you by my side too, Alexander.”

“I love you so much,” Alec whispered again before kissing Magnus with all the feeling in the world.

Magnus smiled some more before the kiss didn’t let him. The truth was that he also needed the compensation. He needed to listen to Alec telling him that he loved him and saying it back a thousand times.

When they parted again, Alec pulled away before he blushed and looked at Magnus.

"The... The hot bath offer is still standing?" He asked timidly. Magnus smirked at him.

"Of course, sweetheart. And you are more than welcome to join.”

Alec blushed more but smiled before heading towards the bedroom, taking off his shirt in the process and with Magnus behind. When he was next to the bed, he began to unclasp his belt only to be stopped by soft hands full of rings.

"Let me do it," the warlock whispered, standing in front of him. Alec pulled his hands away and let Magnus slowly remove his pants while he touched his body gently and kissed his neck.

When he finished, he kissed Alec again slowly for a few moments. Alec began unbuttoning Magnus's long golden shirt. They broke the kiss so Alec could remove it before biting his lip and running his hands down the warlock’s chest.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed out hoarsely making Magnus blush and smile. Alec rarely had the pleasure of seeing him like this, but every time it happened, his heart jumped inside his chest.

He lifted a hand and caressed the caramel cheek.

"You are," Alec continued. “Never doubt that, you are precious.”

"You don’t stay behind, Alexander," he said, looking at the Nephilim with adoration as he ran his hands over his chest. “You’re perfectly charming.”

Alec chuckled before kissing Magnus again. Then he removed the suspenders from his tight pants to then, take care of that garment. The warlock snapped his fingers saying that the bath was ready.

After another kiss, they entered the bathroom that was full of steam because of the warm, frothy water of Magnus's large bathtub. Slowly, they removed their underwear and between kisses and caresses they entered the bath.

Magnus sat down first, leaning his back against the surface of the tub. Then Alec followed him, sitting between his legs. The hot water and salts began to relax their muscles quickly making them sigh pleasantly.

Alec had taken baths rarely in his life. Being a Shadowhunter forced him to take quick and diligent showers and nothing else; but now, with Magnus, he could take his time, feel the warm water and the hands of his lover caressing his thighs and sides.

“I love you,” whispered Magnus kissing his ear and making Alec shiver.

“I love you too,” Alec answered turning his head to kiss the warlock.

After breaking the kiss, Magnus snapped his fingers and the bottle of shampoo appeared in his hand. He pushed Alec a little away from his chest and then applied some of the product in his hand and after the Hunter wetted his hair, he began to massage it against it.

Alec sighed pleasantly. His scalp was sensitive and Magnus's fingers were completely relaxing him. Magnus massaged his head until it was clean, then slowly made Alec move his head back to rinse it.

When he finished he brought Alec's body back to his chest.

“What about you?,” asked the Nephilim in a completely relaxed voice.

"I'm fine, Alexander," the warlock replied. “I’d rather have you in my arms a little more.”

Alec smiled dumbly before turning his head slightly and looking into the warlock’s eyes.

"I love you," he said, making Magnus smile back and say “me too.“

They kissed again as the warlock brought Alec closer to his body. The kiss climbed in intensity as their tongues brushed. The kisses, the caresses, the words that had taken place, added and little by little they both felt how the blood moved south of their bodies.

Magnus gasped as he felt Alec's back against his hardened cock and began stroking the inside of his lover's thighs.

They broke the kiss and Magnus began to kiss the hunter's neck. Alec moaned, leaning his head on the other man's shoulder for better access.

Magnus was leaving marks and hearing the gasps of his lover who now gripped his hands tightly. Alec brought those hands up to his hips and then lifted his butt slightly from the tub’s floor.

The warlock stopped his kisses understanding the movement and closed his legs so that Alec could sit on them.

Both of them were already completely hard, their breaths ragged and their bodies quivered with excitement. Magnus stroked Alec's waist but when he tried to bend his knees to improve his position, the warlock stopped him.

“No, stay like that,” he said kissing Alec’s back before going up to his neck. “Today I want to be the one feeling you, Alexander. I want you to make love to me.”

The last part, he said it against the Nephilim's ear in such a delicious tone that Alec couldn’t help but groan and leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder again.

Alec tangled his ankles with the warlock’s and began to roll his hips against the hard erection he felt behind.

The position allowed Magnus’ member to slip between the toned buttocks of his boyfriend making him let out a deep moan.

Magnus moved his hand and trailed it down Alec's cock slowly. The Nephilim shivered on his lap before his boyfriend held him more firmly.

"We'll have to do this fast or I won't be able to resist," whispered the warlock, nibbling at his boyfriend's ear and beginning to move the hand that was holding Alec's erection. “And I don’t want to cum until I have you deep inside of me.”

"Magus," Alec moaned, raising his hand to entangle it in the warlock’s hair, as they increased their movements. The water of the tub moved in waves that caused a little to overflow and fall on the bathroom’s floor.

Magnus started kissing Alec's neck again as the latter shivered in pleasure with the movements of his hand. The warlock jerked his lover in quick movements, squeezing Alec in all the right places, then turning his wrist on the tip to stimulate him further.

Magnus moaned and nibbled harder on the Hunter's neck because of the friction against his cock and the hard grip on his hair. The water splashed harder as Alec moved his hips faster.

“Mag- nus,” he moaned when the warlock ran his thumb over the tip. “Close… I’m close.”

“Cum for me,” the warlock whispered in a hoarse voice running his thumb again. Alec let out a loud moan and arched his back as he came inside the water.

His body shivered for some moments while Magnus helped him rode his orgasm until he finally relaxed in his lover’s arms. The warlock removed his hand and caressed Alec’s ribs softly while he kissed the marks he left on his neck.

“Okay?” asked the warlock with a deep voice.

“Yes,” Alec breathed out with a smile letting go of Magnus’ hair and turning his head to look at him. “Perfect. I love you.”

“And I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered leaning closer to kiss him but Alec stopped him.

"You didn’t let me wash your hair, at least let me take care of you," he said, gently, rolling his hip to stimulate the warlock’s hard member, and Magnus hissed in pleasure.

"You don’t have to,” he said breathlessly.

"But I want to," Alec answered, turning around to face him. He knelt in the tub with Magnus's legs between his and then kissed him.

"Wait," said the warlock before they climbed in heat again. Alec stopped immediately to see him blushing slightly. The water had not touched his make-up, but there were light drops of water on his face, and his hair was already coming down with the heat. “Can you... Mmh... Can you wash my hair now?”

Alec smiled broadly before grabbing the shampoo Magnus had left beside the tub.

"I'm the one who blushes, remember? You tell me not to be embarrassed for asking what I want. Then don’t do it either.”

The Hunter wetted Magnus's hair gently and looking into his eyes, he shampooed it. He massaged his scalp with diligence but delicacy, and Magnus's eyes closed as he let out pleased sounds.

When Alec finished, he did the same as the warlock and dipped half of his head into the water to rinse it. When there was no more shampoo in it, he brought the warlock’s face to his and kissed him again.

“Let’s go to bed,” Alec whispered after the kiss as he felt how the stamina rune —placed there since the battle— was making it’s job on his body. “There’s something I want to do with you.”

Magnus swallowed thickly and nodded. After another kiss, they both moved to the bedroom. They used a pair of towels to remove the excess of water before lying on the bed in a battle of passionate kisses.

Alec slipped between his boyfriend's legs and began to lower his kisses. The warlock’s skin bristle under Alec's lips. His collarbone, his chest one of his nipples, every touch and sometimes slight bite of his mouth was making him tremble.

The Hunter reached his abdomen and began to suck the skin causing the warlock to gasp and grip hard the covers with his fingers. Their bodies were completely on fire; each hair bristling in pleasing attention.

Alec rubbed his member that was hardening at the same pace of Magnus’, against the bed as he passed his tongue and then nibbled at the place where the warlock’s navel was supposed to be.

"Alexander," Magnus moaned, arching and tangling his hands in his lover's hair.

That area was very sensitive to Magnus and the first time Alec had seen him without a shirt, he had hidden it with _glamour_. Alec had discovered it on their first time, along with the sensitivity it had, when he, accidentally, ran a finger provocatively over there.

Magnus had had the same reaction back then and Alec had promised to kiss that part some other time. His kisses and bites kept moving down until he was almost at the level of Magnus's cock, but in the moment he was stopped by the warlock.

“Alexander, you don’t have to do that, it’ll be your first time,” Magnus told him between pants, knowing exactly where his boyfriend was heading.

“I know,” he answered with a hoarse voice as he moved lower and started to suck the skin of Magnus’ thighs. The warlock bit his lip to hold back a moan. “But I want to try. I love you and I want to make you feel good.”

Magnus let out a pleasurable gasp as Alec left more marks, and some magic accidentally emerged from his fingers making Alec shiver with desire.

Their hairs were still damp from the bath, the warlock’s soaking the pillow, but their bodies already had a light layer of sweat from the heat and desire.

The Nephilim looked at him from between his legs, his pupils fully dilated. Magnus was still clutching his messy, wet hair with his hands as Alec's face hovered at dangerous centimeters from the part where his lover most needed him.

“Teach me, Magnus,” he breathed out, causing the air to crash against the warlock’s hard cock, making him shiver. “Teach me how to give you as much pleasure as you gave me moments ago. Let me make love to you like this too.”

His handsome Hunter flushed more by his own words, but he was completely honest. Magnus moaned without looking away before nodding. He lowered his hand to Alec's cheek and with his thumb, he spread the red lips of his lover.

With nervous excitement, Alec let his boyfriend move his mouth to the tip of his already dripping cock. He wrapped the warm flesh with his lips, causing the warlock to let out another moan and drop the _glamour_ , showing his cat's eyes, dilated by desire.

“Go- Oh, for Lilith," he said in breaths. Alec was methodical, and like that Magnus had to explain. “Go slow. Cover... Alexander!” He moaned as Alec sucked the tip. Magnus shot him a disapproving lustful look. Alec stopped with a smile so that the warlock could continue explaining. “Cover your teeth with your lips. You can use them carefully when you have more practice. Don’t... Don’t deep throat and if you do, do it slowly.”

Alec began to descend slowly after covering his teeth, he mover half the way and then moved up again. Magnus threw his head back with another moan letting out another spark of magic. Alec had never done that, but he was certainly good.

“Alec,” he gasped. “Darling, let me f- ah! Control the reflex by breathing through your nose.”

The warlock finally finished his explanation, letting Alec continue. The Nephilim started slowly, placing more and more of Magnus’ erection inside his mouth and experiencing the new sensations.

The warmth of his lover, the taste, how his body shuddered with every suction, the magic that ran from his hands to his own body making him tremble. Alec felt Magnus’ weight on his mouth, and he tightened the grip on his hair as he used his tongue to stimulate him more.

“You- You can do it a little tighter, love,” Magnus breathed out. Alec did it. His jaw was already a little tired but he tighten the grip of his lips and started moving up and down faster.

Magnus' moans grew louder as Alec bobbed up and down and his hand covered what couldn’t fit into his mouth.

He decided not to take the risk of deep throating because he didn’t wanted his reflex to stop him, so he decided to give it all with his lips.

At some point Alec ran his tongue over the tip of Magnus's cock as he hollowed his cheeks with a strong suck. The warlock arched completely, trying not to thrust into Alec's mouth as he let out a deep expletive filled with pleasure.

The warlock tightened his hold on Alec's hair, making the Nephilim groan. The vibrations made Magnus see stars. The Hunter continued until the warlock felt the pull on his lower abdomen, so gripped the hair of his lover firmly.

“Stop, Alec," Magnus whimpered, and Alec immediately let him go. A thin thread of saliva trickled down his jaw as he looked worriedly at his boyfriend. Alec may have angel blood but in that moment; with swollen lips, messy hair, flushed cheeks and saliva in his jaw, he looked like the most lustful and delicious sin Magnus had ever seen.

“Did I do something wrong?” the Nephilim asked with worry in his hoarse voice.

“No, dear,” Magnus answered still panting as he cupped his cheeks and cleaning the saliva with his hand, he pulled Alec towards him. “On the contrary, you were doing it too well and I told you that I don’t want to cum until you are inside of me.”

Alec kissed Magnus again, the warlock snapped his fingers causing the kiss to break and his boyfriend to look at him with question in his eyes.

"I don’t want to wait any longer," Magnus explained, running his hands down Alec's back and wrapping his legs around his waist. “I’m ready. Please, claim me.”

Alec groaned before taking the warlock’s lower lip and sucking it hard. Magnus moaned and then Alec took his achingly hard cock into his hand and began to penetrate his lover's magically lubed ass.

"I love you," Magnus moaned as he finally felt Alec inside him.

“Me- Me too“ gasped Alec back, closing his eyes hardly at how tight Magnus was.

Both gave a slight growl when Alec was completely inside. The Hunter waited until Magnus told him to move.

They kept up a slow rhythm, caressing their burning bodies as Alec made forceful thrusts against Magnus' most sensitive spot.

They kissed a little to part then and simply gasp and moan against each other's necks. When Alec slightly increased the speed, Magnus took his face and looked at him with half lidded dark eyes in a pleasured expression.

“Harder, Alexander," he said in a half moan-half gasp, making Alec stroke his left leg slowly, from his claf to his thigh to place it then over his elbow.

That movement made Magnus shiver at first and then moan in ecstasy as Alec penetrated him deeper. They continued that rhythm, groaning and panting as they looked into each other's eyes.

They closed and opened their eyes several times; their bodies were sweating and trembling with pleasure; Alec's cock throbbed inside Magnus, causing the warlock’s toes to curl in pure ecstasy.

The climax reached them both at the same time while they moaned an "I love you". Their bodies trembled and Magnus came without Alec touching him, over his stomach and chest as Alec came deep inside of him.

When they finally stopped shaking and could take in air, at least to gasp, Alec let go of Magnus's leg and fell over him. Their beats were still fast, as were their breaths.

"I love you so much," the Hurter said between breaths.

"I know," the warlock replied with a chuckle. “You haven't stop reminding me tonight.”

“Does it bothers you?” Said Alec nervously, raising his head to look at the warlock.

“No! No, of course not, I love it. I love you too, with all my heart.”

Magnus stroked his cheek as Alec smiled at the warlock’s words. He leaned closer and gave him a tender kiss stroking his hair.

When they parted Magnus snapped his fingers but only managed to produce a breeze that ran through their bodies without doing anything else.

"I suppose my magic is now completely worn out with all of today’s uses,” he said with a frown. “I’m sorry, my love, I can’t clean us with its helpful help.”

"Hey, don’t apologize," Alec said, rising from his boyfriend's body and the bed. “We don’t always have to resort to that, we’ll just do it in the conventional way.”

With that he went to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. With much affection, he cleaned Magnus's body from the remnants of their passion and then cleaned himself. Magnus shivered when he touched certain areas but he had a big smile on his face.

When Alec finished he got rid of the cloth and returned next to his lover on the bed to share a last "I love you" and then go into a deep slumber.


End file.
